coda_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shape Up
Shape Up is the ninth episode of the second season of Inception. Plot The group is determined to rescue one of their own, as someone else makes a discovery about their past linking with everyone else. Synopsis In a town house not too far from the church, Lexa is being held by the man who attacked her. He claims he’s helping the world die, as it wants to die. At the church, Jeremiah is interrogated by Nessie and Samson - good cop, bad cop style. Samson tries to reason with Jeremiah to get information, while Nessie accuses Jeremiah of being a rat. Jeremiah promises he’s not, and in the end, Samson believes him. Samson goes to talk to the group about it, however, Nessie disagrees with him and doesn’t trust Jeremiah after what happened with Alec’s group killing Julian. The group is divided, however, most people trust Samson’s ruling, therefore, they take Jeremiah outside to search. Romeo talks to Juju about Lilly, and Juju says she blew up at her and she feels terrible. Romeo comforts her, as Lilly and Andre listen on. Outside the church, Juju and Nessie talk about leaving Roanoke and heading south, saying Erin had the right idea. Nessie suggests that in the winter, the walkers will slow down, leaving them to be able to evade them easier. Juju agrees. Jeremiah butts in and says his brother was heading south, and that his name was Vincent. The two are shocked, and ask if his last name was Montgomery. Jeremiah is shocked. Later, Sara and Renee talk about groups of their past. Sara says she was with her friend, Jade, and her brother, Daniel for a while. Renee says she was in a group led by a woman and a man equally. Sara smiles, asking what they were like. Renee says the group was unstable and it showed, a lot of people died, so she left with her boyfriend/best friend to find new safety. Sara asks who led it, and Renee responds with a woman named Harper. Sara smiles, saying she had a cousin named Harper in Georgia. Renee connects the dots, noting that both last names were Lodge, but decides to not share this with Sara. Ian finds a mark in the ground Lexa clearly made, and, oddly, a receipt. The receipt shows a Barnes & Noble downtown, and the group decides to head there. At the B&N, they hear noises inside. Lexa struggles with the man, as he holds a knife to her neck. Suddenly, Nina and Cici burst in, aiming their weapons at the man. He laughs, cutting slightly into Lexa’s neck. She points toward his hand subtly, and Cici fires, hitting the man’s hand, alongside Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa turns around, kicking the man in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. She then grabs his knife and goes in for the kill, however, Nina grabs her wrist, stopping her. The two turn around, however, the man jumps up, stabbing Nina in the back. As he does, Lexa kicks him in the throat, causing him to suffocate. Lexa and Cici call for help as a pack of walkers appears from where they came from. Deaths * George Trivia * Last appearance of George.